Mario
Mario & Luigi: Nightmare Bros. is a Video Game for Nintendo 3DS releasing in 2016! Information Mario & Luigi: Nightmare Bros. marks Antasma's Revenge! Antasma has brought your old enemies back to life using the Deadly Dark Coin! Bowser will get his revenge also. Luigi was able to sleep in dreams in Dream Team. And he is still able to use that ability! But this time Mario is able to be the sleeper of Nightmares! Plus, the greedy Wario & Waluigi are trying to steal the Dream Coin. Bowser is also trying to get it, same with Antasma! Story Antasma ended up in the remains of Neo Bowser Castle and suddenly appeared alive in SHOCK! Then he found the dark dust that came from the Dark Stone. He realized that this was the place where he had crushed it. He then put the dust in the bottle and flew away with it and flew into the dream world. Where he used his power he had left to repair the Dark Stone but to his shock it didn't work! Instead it turned out to be a Dark Coin wich was 10x the Dark Stone's power energy was! He then used it to try it out it teleported him to a new area called the Nightmare World and he was at a graveyard (Nightmare Gravestone) he tried to use the dark coin where there were Tombstones. Then suddenly out of the graves come out: Cackletta, Princess Shroob, Dark Fawful w/ Midbus, Elder Princess Shroob, and Dark Star (Mario & Luigi's former enemies)! Then due to Antasma bringing them back to life they decided to team up..... but then they realized that there was a coincidence that they were all going after the same foes. So they used the Dark Coin's power to turn them all powerful!!!!! Princess Shroob had built a Shroob generator that spawns shroobs. So they went to the real world and saw that coins were raining so they discovered about the Dream Coin and decided to steal it.... Meanwhile under the ocean Bowser had forced his minions to build a shelter so they built a little beat down castle with no water flowing through for air. And they went inside and discussed about Mario & Luigi and that it was now raining coins. So Bowser summoned his Koopalings and Bowser Jr. who was at (old) Bowser's Castle. They all planned to steal the Dream Coin and they said "Now that Antasma is gone it'll be a piece o' cake!" So they boarded the Airship and took off....... Mario & Luigi were at Pil'lo castle with Starlow, Dreambert, Princess Peach, Yoshis, Toadbert, Toads, Starsprites & Stuffwell & Professor E. Gadd (who they just invited to celebrate). Then they were starting to leave when suddenly a portal opened to them it seemed as if it was some kind of Nightmare Portal, then a shroob popped out then Mario & Luigi attacked it (a boss) it was easy for Mario & Luigi to defeat cause they were leveled up! But then a lot of shroobs came out (another boss) they still defeated the shroobs. Then suddenly out came Dark Star who fired at Mario & Luigi, Cackletta, Princess Shroob, Elder Princess Shroob, Dark Fawful, and Midbus all came out and attacked. Then behind them was Antasma. Dreambert shouted in terror and so did Starlow, Star Sprites, Stuffwell, & E. Gadd for they had recognized these villians (they explained to each other who they were)! Then they decided to battle with Antasma in the background, Princess Shroob had summoned millions of Shroobs to attack in the background as well. Antasma was in his Nightmare form. Mario & Luigi's battle was interrupted with Bowser crashing through the ceiling (literally) in the Airship with millions of his minions, Bowser Jr in the Clown Car, Elite Trio, Kamek on his broom, and the Koopalings! They were all shocked at each other especially the Bros. Then they all started to attack each other! Wario swam to the island using Waluigi as a float cause they heard there was a Dream Stone on this island! They then heard rackus coming from Pil'lo Castle, then Popple a.k.a The Shadow Theif was running still... and also heard they rackus, they all explored Pil'lo Castle and hid behind pillars and heard about everything due to an arguement between everyone. Then everyone started firing at each other. The Bros. summoned the Zeekeeper and he made the Coin Rain into one Dream Coin they size of the original Dream Stone. Then the Zeekeeper help evacuate everyone cause the castle was collapsing due to the massive battle! Then suddenly Bowser & Antasma wanted to get rid of the Bros. so that they wouldn't get involved so Bowser used the giant mechanic claw to throw the Mario Bros. along with their former friends but Peach was still left behind with Toadsworth, the Zeekeeper couldn't locate Mario & Luigi so he took the Dream Coin and quickly teleported it to Mario & Luigi wherever they landed. Bowser & Antasma kept battling then Antasma captured the Zeekeeper! Then Popple, Wario, & Waluigi was running from the battle! Meanwhile Far Far away....... Mario & Luigi landed in the Beanbean Kingdom and suddenly the Dream Coin popped up behind them. And they were in a forest and they recognized they're location and that it was REALLY, REALLY, FAR FAR FAR AWAY!!!!! from Pil'lo Island! So they decided to head torward Toad Town were Dreambert, Starlow, and Stufwell had landed. Back at the battle by the collapsed Pil'lo Castle Antasma had evacuated cause they didn't want to waste power against Bowser's Kingdom! Bowser had sent his minions to loacate Mario & Luigi and get the dream stone so they used different clown cars to get around the world, to locate Mario & Luigi becuase they did not know that the Zeekeeper was going to teleport the Dream Coin, same with Antasma he sent the Shroobs to spread out with Nightmare Portals. Wario, Waluigi, & Popple had an arguement over who will get the Dream Coin! The Journey of Mario & Luigi begins here.....